


Another Smutty Stark-Mas

by Quicksilvermaid, theonsfavouritetoy



Series: The Eyes of a Stranger - Extended Version [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas joy, First Times, M/M, Multi, Stark-mas, Teasing, probably should ask the family to leave, smut but also plot, toys for christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: The Starks get together to celebrate Christmas again, but this time Gen and Robb have something special in mind for Jon and Theon ... and it leads to much more later in the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Stark-mas everyone! Thanks so much to all the people who've been reading along with us this year. As very new writers we both appreciate your support and feedback. Catch you in 2018.  
> \- Q
> 
> Thanks from me too! It's been a hell of a ride and I'm looking forward to what's to come (the collection of bet debts for example, a wedding, another masquerade...) Have a good time^^  
> \- T

Jon and Gendry were the first to arrive. Robb greeted them, a Santa hat sitting lopsidedly on his head. "Oh good, you're early! Gen, come on!"  
Jon watched in surprise as Gendry followed Robb into his bedroom without another word. They couldn't be ... not yet anyway? The others would be here soon and... He was startled out of his thoughts by Theon.

"Before you ask, I've no idea. He's been giddy the whole week and constantly on his phone."

Jon narrowed his eyes. "Gen too." Then he looked up at Theon's head. "Oh my god. Theon - are you wearing  _antlers_?"

Theon's hand flashed to his hair, hastily tearing out the two small hairclips.

"Fuck! Robb needled me into it, I swear I didn't want it!"

He was bright red and Jon was just about to push it further when Robb and Gendry returned, both with a small package in their hands.

"You need to open your gifts while we're still alone", Robb said with a grin.

Jon gazed over at Theon who looked exactly as confused as Jon felt. Then he shrugged and reached out for his package from Gendry. Theon did the same with Robb's, and simultaneously they tore off the wrapping paper. And stared. And stared. In their hands they each held a little package containing...

"A vibrator plug?" Jon asked, unable to stop the curious smile creeping onto his lips. Theon just stared.

"Yeah, and this," Gendry said, holding up a small box, "is the remote. Robb and I have a bet running. Whoever gets his partner to beg first, has one wish. Although..." He turned to Robb. "How 'bout we take it up a notch, Stark?"

Robb grinned, immediately catching on, and held out his remote. "Good idea." Then he turned to Jon and Theon. "What you waiting for, guys? Get on with it."

Theon was still staring down at the thing in his hands like a moron, but now he looked at Robb with trembling lips and wide eyes.

"You're leaving me at loverboy's mercy?" Robb's smile wavered for a second, until Theon went on. "This. Is. Brilliant! Come on, Snowflake."

He grabbed Jon's hand and tugged him along into the bathroom, shutting the door. Jon watched him hurrying out of his pants, then bending over, pressing the little thing into Jon's hand. "Little help, Snow."  
Jon grinned, spitting in his hand. "As if you couldn't do it on your own, you just want my fingers up your arse, you greedy slut. Good thing I like your arse." He slowly shoved one finger into Theon, curling it for a split-second. Theon yelped and Jon chuckled, replacing his finger with the plug. Theon stayed bent over like that for a second before straightening. Jon looked into his eyes. His pupils were already blown. "How does it feel?"  
Theon shuddered, pulling his pants up again. "Strange. Good. Your turn."

A knock on the door made them jump and Theon quickly removed his one hand from Jon's arse and the other one from his cock. Jon zipped his pants up. "You ready? Or are you being naughty and fooling around?" Gendry's voice asked through the door.  
"In a minute! And no!" Theon's voice sounded guilty and Jon chuckled to himself while washing his hands, then watched Theon do the same. They nodded at each other encouragingly and went out. Gendry and Robb were waiting outside. Robb placed his hand on Theon's neck and drew him into a kiss. "Have fun."  
Jon surged forward into Gendry's arms. "Anything else we should know?" Gendry kissed him hard, then grinned. "Hm... no touching yourself, obviously. Apart from that... what Robb said. Have fun, pup."

Jon groaned at the last word. He was already half-hard. Then the doorbell rang and Theon went to let Sansa and Tyrion in. Jon froze. He'd forgotten his Boss would be coming too. Boss and soon to be brother-in-law. Oh no. Theon had just opened his mouth to greet them, but all that came out was a gasp, then a moan. Jon saw Gendry fumbling with something in his pocket and couldn't help grinning, absurdely conscious of his own arse. The games had begun. Sansa cocked an eyebrow at Theon. "Ah... I'm glad to see you too, Theon, but maybe not exactly THIS glad."  
She walked past him to kiss them all while Tyrion strolled around, inspecting Robb's apartment. "Very nice, Stark. Not my work, but very nice."  
The doorbell rang again and Jon went to greet Arya, Bran and Meera. "Where's Rickon?"  
Bran snorted. "Lovesick fool is at his girlfriend's. Bloody teenagers, forgetting their family over their raging hormones."  
Jon nodded absentmindedly, not seeing Bran's raised eyebrow and knowing smile. Jon felt weirdly normal. Nothing was happening to him at all. He glanced over. Robb was talking with Tyrion and Jon relaxed a bit. Maybe Robb would spare him as long as Tyrion was around. He went to fetch himself a cup of mulled wine and put it to his lips - a wave of pleasure rolled through him and he staggered forward, pouring the wine all over his shirt. He panted, trying to steady himself, then glared over at Robb. He wasn't even looking at him, still listening to Tyrion with rapt attention.

Arya sidled up to Jon. "What's the matter with you? Got a vibrator up your bum?" He stared at her in horror and she giggled.  
"Robb had them lying around when I was here two days ago. Don't worry, I wont rat you out. Squidward though..." She shot an evil smile in Theon's direction. He was on the phone with the deli, his order dotted with gasps and moans. When he finally hung up he grabbed Gendry's arm.  
"A break, ahh... please..." Gendry smiled at him, looking smug.  
"Aw... okay. You can tell your boyfriend he owes me. Not even ten minutes and you're begging already." Theon relaxed visibly, looking whistfully at his phone. "Poor lady from the deli. She probably thought I was a total perv."  
Jon grinned and went to change into one of Robb's shirts. Upon his return he got himself another cup, glaring over at Robb, daring him to make a move. Robb didn't. Obviously he wanted to draw out the suspense.  

He came over with Tyrion. "Why don't we sit down until the food comes?"  
His smile was completely innocuous, but both Theon and Jon flinched a bit at the 'sitting' part. The others were already making themselves comfortable, and Robb pulled Theon with him into the armchair, just like they always sat. Jon watched Theon wriggle and shift in Robb's lap, desperately trying to find a not-too-stimulating position. Poor guy... Jon turned to his boyfriend, and was met with a sharp smile.  
"Sit, pup." Jon closed his eyes for a second, goosebumps all over his body. Then he carefully sat down. Gendry lowered his head to Jon's neck, biting down lightly as a reward. Jon blushed furiously, especially when he met Tyrion's gaze, one eyebrow pulled up.  
"Snow, are you starving your boyfriend? He's obviously so hungry he's trying to eat you."  
Sansa whispered something in his ears that had Tyrion's eyes go wide, then he guffawed. Jon wanted the earth to swallow him. 

They chatted about different topics in relative peace, no one's arse buzzing, everything totally appropriate, until the food came, a dozen different persian dishes, each one more delicious than the next. Jon had just swallowed a mouthful of heavenly Ghormeh Sabzi when he saw Robb smiling at him from across the table. He looked like the picture of innocence and Jon started to shake his head - to no avail. The pleasure seared through his body like a hot iron, this must've been the highest setting, he had to leave, go to the bathroom, anywhere, take care of himself, anything, just- "Stay, pup." Jon turned his gaze to the side at the low voice.  
Gendry wasn't looking at him, but the command had been clear. So Jon stayed, gripping the edge of the table hard. Gendry's was holding Theon's gaze, and the other man seemed too much on edge to actually eat. Jon saw Gendry curl his lips and Theon moaned, loud. All eyes darted to him but he didn't seem to care, his head thrown back, gasping for air. Bran rolled his eyes, and when Meera looked at him with a confused expression he leaned over. Jon didn't hear what he was telling her, but when she giggled, pressing both hands over her mouth, Jon had a fairly good idea what it had been. The only question left was - how did Bran know?  

After dinner they returned to the couch, exchanging their gifts. Jon saw Sansa going to sit on the armrest of Robb's chair, urgently talking to him. Robb hadn't switched Jon's plug off yet and Jon saw everything through a haze, not even knowing what was going on. His whole being was concentrated on not coming in his pants. Until Tyrion cleaned his throat - and it stopped all of a sudden. For a second the absence of stimulation was nearly worse, but then Jon slowly was able to focus again. He looked at Tyrion expectantly.  
"You'll finish your master's next spring, Snow?" Jon nodded and Tyrion sighed.  
"I really can't keep you as an intern anymore." Everyone looked at him in baffled silence, only Theon moaned quietly. Sansa looked as if she was about to giggle. Jon's heart stopped. Tyrion cocked an eyebrow and went on.  
"As soon as you got it on paper, I'm gonna make you my partner." Theon moaned again, breaking the silence. Tyrion turned to him.  
"How uncharacteristically nice of you, to be so happy for Snow."

Everyone started cheering and congratulating Jon at once, and then it hit him. Partner! He jumped up, putting a shaking hand out to Tyrion. "Thank you. Oh my god. Thank you." Tyrion took it and grinned, his mismatched eyes sparkling.  
"I know you won't disappoint me." He tugged at Jon's arm and spoke in his ear. "Just refrain from wearing that at work, yes?"

For a moment Jon had all but forgotten about the plug. He blushed so hard he thought it could get lethal, then slumped down on the couch - "Aaah!!!" Gendry chuckled lowly and wrapped an arm around Jon's shoulder. "Congrats, love." He smiled at him, sweet Gen for the moment, and Jon relaxed. A mistake, for the plug roared to life in him. He got up again, stumbling over to Theon, who had decided he'd rather stand, leaning against the kitchen counter, flushed and panting. Jon grabbed his hand and Theon squeezed it, bending down to whisper in Jon's ear. "You look like I feel. Do you think we can get rid of the others without sounding rude? I know there should be games coming now and all that, but I don't think I can't take it for one more minute." 

Jon searched for Arya. She was looking at him, knowing grin on her face. He jerked his head to one side in a clear request and she smirked and then whispered something to Sansa, then Bran, both nodding. And suddenly everyone was babbling at once, giving one excuse lamer than the other.  
"Oh we can't drink anything, we're driving up to Derbyshire tonight."  
"We need to pick up Rickon but how 'bout we meet again at New Year's eve this year for the game part?"  
"I have a hot date and I won't tell youuuuu!" This statement from Arya had Jon and Gendry bristle in unison, but in the course of ten minutes she was gone too, the four were alone, Jon and Theon still clutching at each other's hands.  
Theon looked at Gendry, eyes pleading. "Enough, loverboy. I'm this close to ruining my pants."  
Gendry raised an eyebrow, then turned to Robb. "Know what? I'd really like to see a movie now."  
Robb seemed to consider that. "Yeah, me too. Grinch?"  
Gendry nodded. "Grinch it is." He moved to sit on the couch, legs outstretched, amused gaze on Jon and Theon.   
"You coming or what?" Robb had already joined him and Jon and Theon watched them in bewilderment. Theon was completely stunned. "You can't mean it."

Jon couldn't believe it either. Robb had turned his plug off for now, but he was so close ... Gendry cleared his throat imperiously and Jon sighed, tottering over obediently, wedging himself between Robb and Gendry. Immediately Robb's hand was on his thigh, inches from his straining cock, softly squeezing, and Jon bit back a moan. Theon was still watching them.  
"Loverboy..." His voice was trembling. Gendry shifted a bit, patting the space beside him. "Come here... or don't come at all." Theon hissed in frustration, but eventually he came over. With a vicious glare at Gendry he leaned over Jon, tangling his fingers in Jon's hair and bent down. Jon opened his mouth immediately, surprised but appreciative. Theon's tongue felt so good, hot, wet... Suddenly Theon moaned into Jon's mouth, sinking to his knees in front of him. He was shaking like a leaf and Gendry grinned down at him smugly. "How good you look on your knees, Greyjoy..."  
He looked over at Jon. "Pup?"

Jon looked back questioningly. "Why don't you give Greyjoy your cock to suck? He seems needy." Theon groaned at those words and Jon whined.  
"I can't... I'll come the second he touches me."  
Gendry pulled out his remote, looking at Theon with a dark smile. "That's okay, pup."  
He pushed a button and Theon cried out, his back arched, then he slumped face first into Jon's lap.  
"I guess I won again," Gendry said to Robb. Jon wasn't listening, he opened his belt with flying fingers and Theon was all over him in a heartbeat. Jon gasped as Theon's hot mouth engulfed his cock. Robb chose that moment to activate the plug and Jon's vision exploded. He came hard enough to nearly choke Theon, coming down his throat in long gushes while the vibrations slowed down to a gentle buzz.

Theon coughed, then yelped as if in agony. Jon turned his head. Gen was apparenly engrossed in the movie, but his fingers were fiddling with his remote. Theon grabbed Gendry's leg, twitching every couple of seconds.  
"Please, Gendry. Please." Gendry turned his gaze toward him. "What do you want, Greyjoy? You've just come in your pants without even being touched. Still not enough?"  
Theon shook his head, digging his fingers into Gendry's thigh, then reaching out to palm at the bulge in Gendry's pants.  
"Please..." It was nearly a whisper now, and shivers were running down Jon's spine at the pleading tone. Theon was flushed, sweating, entirely out of it. "Please fuck me until I scream." 

Gendry took Theon's chin and lifted his head up. "How can I resist when you're asking so politely..." He kissed him briefly, then got up. He strolled out, not looking back, shucking his trousers while he went.  
Theon hesitated for a moment. He shot Jon an apologetic glance before hurrying after Gen. Jon turned to Robb and grinned, receiving an amused smile in return.  
"Poor Theon."  
He really was beautiful on his knees, Jon thought. For a moment he imagined them, what they would be doing just now - his arse exploded with vibrations and he arched off the couch, right into Robb's arms.

"Thought you'd get off so easy? No." Robb smiled, eyes dark blue and hooded.  
"Now, let's see... Do you want to watch this movie?" Jon shook his head and Robb seemed to think hard.  
"Any other movie?" Jon wanted to cry, his cock already achingly hard again.  
"No... no..." He bit his lip, worrying it until it was swollen.  
Robb's smile was radiant. "Then what do you want?"  
_Fuck it_ , Jon thought.  
He glanced up at Robb. "I want ... I want to feel you in my mouth ... I want-'. He swallowed and the last words were a hoarse whisper. 'I want you to fuck my face."


	2. Chapter 2

Robb seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. He stared at Jon. "Are you... I mean, what... Jon, I-"

Jon interrupted him. "I don't care. I don't care at all. Not anymore. Definitely not now. What's the use? I want you."   
Robb's hands came up to Jon's shoulders, his neck, tangling in his hair. He kissed him, moaning into his mouth. Jon broke away, biting his own lip as he looked Robb in the eyes. "I've thought about this so often. I want your huge cock to choke me until I can't breathe anymore. I want it to be everything I can feel, taste, smell... I want you to come down my throat while I swallow you whole, so deep you can feel it with your hands around my throat..." Jon stopped, out of breath already.   
Robb stared at him, awe in his gaze. "Fuck, Jon..."   
Robb kissed him again, biting down on Jon's lip, hands tearing at his own pants.

Jon shuddered when Robb's cock sprang free. It really was huge ... He bent down, rubbing his cheek against it, circling it with one hand. He trailed his lips along Robb's length, sucking briefly at the tip before going back to the shaft, licking and kissing his way up and down. Robb groaned, he watched Jon with narrowed eyes, his breathing laboured. Jon settled into a more comfortable position, flicking his tongue against the head. Then he looked up at Robb, open-mouthed and flushed, his lips wet and glistening.   
"Don't hold back." With a bitten-off curse Robb fisted his hand in Jon's hair, yanking him back up to kiss him, quick and messy. He kissed him like that again and again and again, until Jon whined, begging for his cock. Robb grinned, looking diabolic for a moment, and shoved him down.

Jon gagged instantly, but when Robb tried to pull back Jon dug his fingers into Robb's hips, holding him in place. He started to bob his head, taking Robb deeper with every thrust. Robb groaned, he needed a better view, he pulled Jon's head back, sitting up on his knees. Jon looked up, his red mouth around Robb's cock, his full lips stretched as he took him deeper. Robb felt close already, too fast, too much, finally ... Jon let go of his hips, grabbing Robb's hands instead. Robb faltered in his thrusts. What...? Then Jon guided Robb's hands to his throat.   
Robb whinced. "You sure? I don't-"

Jon sucked him in so hard Robb cried out, his fingers closing around Jon's throat automatically, not too tight, he didn't want to hurt him ... Then Jon swallowed him down, all of him, and he could feel Jon's throat bulge under his fingers. Robb cried out as his orgasm was ripped from him, coming hard, and so much, all down Jon's throat. He didn't choke, he didn't gag, he sucked Robb through it until the feeling became overwhelming. Slowly Robb removed his hands, stroked Jon's cheeks with shaky fingers. Jon gave the head a last gentle lick before sitting up. He smiled, seeming inexplicably shy now, and crawled into his brother's lap, resting against his chest.

 

Theon desperately tried to clench his teeth to stop those needy sounds spilling out of him, to no avail. He was moaning like a whore everytime Gendry slammed into him. He was holding Theon by his neck, his face shoved into the covers as he pounded into him from behind, so hard the bed creaked dangerously beneath them. Theon moaned, screamed, pleaded, more, faster, harder, deeper, more, more, please, more... Gendry grunted with effort, his free hand on Theon's hip, clutching him hard enough to bruise. Theon felt like he was being torn in half with the force, and still he wanted more. His cock was leaking all over the covers, and Theon knew he'd come at the tiniest touch. Gendry moved faster now, impossibly hard, his thrusts turning erratic and Theon whined. Not yet, not yet, not yet...

Gendry's hand left his hip, gripped his cock and Theon cried out - to his own surprise he wasn't coming, not yet, but Gendry was, tensing behind him, hot heat filling him. Then Gendry pulled out in one swift move and Theon whined, too empty, not enough, more - a slight pressure in his arse made him twitch. Gendry's strong hand was still on his cock, and then, vibrations again, slow at first, sending tingles through his body, the intensity growing, more and more, until his whole body seemed to be buzzing with it. A long wet stripe was licked from his arse to his shoulder blades, sharp teeth came down on his neck, the hand on his cock tightened, and Theon cursed all entities he could think of before nearly blacking out. 

His senses came back to the vibrations slowly fading out, a gentle hand removing the plug from his sore hole, a soothing tongue lapping at it, so good, so soft, warm fingers caressing the bruises on his neck... Theon sighed and turned around to search for Gendry's mouth. "You... no wonder Snow's under your spell so much. You're amazing. And tomorrow I'll conviently forget that I said that just now, okay?"   
Gendry laughed. "I won't. High praise indeed."   
Theon stretched lazily into Gendry. "What are our boys up to, you reckon?"   
Gendry thought about it for a moment. "Seeing as Jon was licking his lips over and over again tonight I'd say he'll ask Robb to fuck his face. He won't sound like himself for days. After Amsterdam I cawed like a crow. That thing really is something else."

Theon had rolled off the bed and peeked out, coming back with a slightly disturbed expression. "If you haven't fucked up my eyesight just now I think Robb has his hands around Jon's neck."   
Gendry had to ask. "Cock down Jon's throat?" Theon nodded and Gendry waved him off.   
"That's okay then. His throat feels tighter like that, and you can actually feel your cock moving in there, it's amazing really. He loves that." He said it matter-of-factly, but Theon couldn't believe it.   
"That boy... is there anything that's beyond him?"   
Gendry chuckled. "Come to think of it ... Nah. There are limits of course. He's not into real pain, like cutting, or beating, or anything like that. And he needs to be able to breathe, even when he says otherwise, so when you fuck his throat, stay away from his nose. No blowjobs when he has a cold."

Gendry smiled fondly. "And he's actually terrified of anything to do with golden showers and the like. Can't say I'm into that myself, so it's cool."   
Theon still stared at him. "And what DOES he like?"   
Gendry grinned. "Many things ... you should hear him when he gets going, when one cock isn't good enough ... Sometimes I'm tempted to just call you two over so we can stuff him to his liking ..."   
Theon swallowed dryly. "That's. Great. Please do."   
Gendry laughed. "It'd be fun to see his face when I'm fucking him and he's begging for something in his mouth, more in his arse, and then I'll let you two loose on him. He'd be in heaven. That one time in Amsterdam really spoiled him, you were right there."

Theon smirked at that, eyes closed, leaning against Gendry's legs. "You're never jealous anymore, are you? Not of me, not of Robb... you're just a hundred percent sure he'll always be yours in the end."   
Gendry carded his fingers through Theon's hair. "True. It just is what it is. He's mine and I'm his. And you and Robb are the same. We enjoy each other, hell, I'd even say we do have certain feelings for each other, but the strongest bonds remain the same. You and Robb. Me and Jon."   
He bent down and kissed Theon lightly. "That said, I would really like to fuck you again."   
Theon groaned, rolling of the bed. "Yes please. But can I go for a fag first?"   
Gendry got up too. "Sure. I'll come with you for some fresh air."   
Theon was already in his boxershorts and at the door, grinning back at him. "Then get a move on. My legs feel wobbly and I want to sit down again as fast as possible. Preferably on your cock."

 

Jon was snuggled up against Robb tightly, his brother's arms around him. He felt relaxed, if a bit shy. Letting go was wonderful... Robb's cheek was resting on top of Jon's head and he seemed content as well. Jon heard a hushed whisper and opened one eye. Gen and Theon were tiptoeing across the living room, giggling their heads off about something. They were only in boxershorts, going out on the balcony, and Jon rolled his eyes. Idiots. He felt Robb smile above him and craned his neck to look at him.   
"There seems to be the possibility we're both gonna play nurses on Christmas," Robb snorted and Jon laughed. His throat ached and his voice was really hoarse.  
"They seem warmed up enough to me. Curious, Theon can still walk... maybe Gen was too soft on him. Or he's just so used to you that it doesn't matter."

Robb sighed and Jon squinted at him. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to phrase this... I don't want to freak you out or anything."   
Jon made a face and croaked, "Can it be worse than 'fuck my face'?"   
This had Robb grinning, and he continued. "A bit maybe. I - Jon, I want all of you. I want to have you in any way possible. I don't know why, or where this even came from. I just... I just need it. To have all of you."   
Jon thought about it for a moment. "You were always a possessive brat. I don't remember owning a single thing as a kid that you didn't want for yourself. And you were always jealous. Remember Ygritte? You were impossible around her. She always said you seemed like you wanted to mark me as your property. The only exception was always Theon."

Robb was quiet for a long time. "Maybe because Theon's so much a part of me." His face was serious. "Did I ruin your relationship with Ygritte?"   
Jon laughed. "No way, we managed that by ourselves."   
Robb insisted. "But when we were kids. Did I... was I too mean?"   
Jon looked up in bewilderment. "What? No! I never minded sharing everything with you. Hey, I'm even sharing my boyfriend with you." Jon grinned, but then he continued in a more serious tone. "I love you. And I want to give you everything."

Robb sat up, pushing Jon back so he could have a better look at his face. "You really mean it?"   
Jon cast his gaze down, his cheeks burning. Then he looked up at Robb from underneath his lashes, the one move Gendry could never resist. It worked equally well on Robb, and Jon sighed in satisfaction as Robb claimed his mouth, sudden urgency in his kisses, his touches. Robb's hands slid down to his arse and paused. "You still have..." Oh! Jon had all about forgotten the plug. Now he pulled it out. "I really liked that. Coolest present ever."   
He smiled and tilted his head so Robb would kiss him again. He did, his finger slipping into Jon's hole. He clenched down, already stretched from the plug. "You want me to get..." 

Robb was interrupted by something hitting him in the back, landing at the couch behind him with a thump. They heard giggles and a door falling shut. Jon and Robb looked at each other and started laughing. Jon kissed Robb again, reaching behind him to retrieve the bottle.   
"How extraordinarily thoughtful!", Jon mumbled against Robb's mouth, squeezing a load of lube into his hand. He started slicking Robb's cock with it, his lips never leaving Robb's. Then he pushed him into the pillows. Jon moved into Robb's lap again, straddling him, wrapping his arms around Robb's neck, and raised his hips. 

Robb grabbed his cock, guiding it to Jon's hole. Locking his eyes with Robb's Jon started to lower himself down on Robb's cock. When the tip breached him, he moaned at the delicious stretch, but kept his eyes wide open. He watched Robb's eyes change colour, the blue turning darker until it was almost black. There was wonder, love, and a strange sense of ownership that made Jon shiver. Yes, he thought. He wanted to belong to Robb. Not like Gen, that was something entirely different. Gen was everything, and Robb... 

Jon lost his train of thoughts. He glided down until he was fully sheathed over Robb's cock. It was so big, filling him up so good... Another time he wanted that cock to fuck him until he couldn't walk anymore, but now... Now he wanted a slow burn, wanted their first time to be nothing but gentle and loving. He started to move his hips, slowly rocking up and down, steady, sinuous movements. He leaned his forehead against Robb's, wanting to be even closer. He kissed him, explored every corner of his mouth, nearly going crazy with the need to merge with him until they were one single being.

 _Yes_ , Jon thought. _That's what it is_. The same entitled possessiveness that was driving Robb. Knowing he had given himself up completely... it made him tremble against Robb's lips, made his movements faster, only a little bit... He leaned back, stroking auburn curls from Robb's forehead, smiling at him, whispering, "I love you." Robb's head dropped back, he tensed and came with a hitched sigh. Jon stilled, searching for Robb's mouth again, kissing him deeply. One of his hands circled around his cock. Robb was still in him, not soft yet, filling Jon up with his cock and his come. Jon kissed Robb again, open-mouthed, sucking Robb's tongue into his mouth while working his own cock faster, until he was close. He rose on his knees, Robb gliding out of him, and smiled at his brother, pleading with his eyes. Robb understood, leaning down and taking Jon into his mouth. Jon came on his tongue, the feeling overwhelming him for a moment. He closed his eyes, smiled when he felt Robb's lips against his, tasted himself on Robb's tongue. So wonderfully close.

 

Gendry slumped onto the bed. After seeing Jon removing the plug he knew what he had in mind. He'd nudged Theon and, after squeezing some on Gendry's cock, Theon had thrown the bottle towards the couch. He giggled and came back in. "Those two must have the stupidest look on their faces just now."  
Gendry chuckled and wriggled his hips. "Hey, Greyjoy, this is where it's at!" Theon crawled onto the bed, straddling him. "Pfff... greedy, greedy, greedy. As if you weren't just thinking of Robb's huge cock spreading Snow's wonderful arse."

Gendry shrugged. "At the moment I'm preoccupied with yours, so get it here already." Theon grinned and started to push down, wincing at the movement.  
"Aaahh... I won't sit right for a week... Come on, don't be lazy, loverboy, move your hips." Gendry bucked up, smiling at Theon's hiss.   
"Don't sass me too much, Greyjoy. I could just fling you down under me and repeat my treatment from earlier." Theon snorted but moved faster, raking his nails down Gendry's chest. Gendry thrust up again involuntarily and Theon yelped, then smiled in triumph. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

 

Later Theon went for another fag, sensibly clothed this time (more or less, he was wearing some sort of kimono), while Gendry padded over to the fridge, helping himself to a cold beer. He leaned against the kitchen counter and took a sip, smiling to himself as he regarded the couch. Jon and Robb both were out cold, tangled up in each other. Gendry pushed himself up and strolled over, stroking a curl from Jon's face. Jon smiled in his sleep. "Love you, Gen," he murmured and Gendry smiled.

 

Theon came back in, walking carefully now.

"You know, loverboy - technically we both lost the bet. You said they wouldn't fuck before Christmas, and Stark-mas doesn't count as that. I get to fuck youuu!!"

He sang the last part and Gendry rolled his eyes, smacking him over the head.

"Yeah, you get to fuck me. But I get to SPANK you."

"As if that would get to me. Bet you're vanilla anyways."

"Still haven't learned your lesson, huh? Better prepare not to sit down for a week when I'm done with you."

"Funny, I just wanted to say the same."

 

Jon shifted a bit in Robb's arms. The voices of the other two bickering were drifting into his dreams and he smiled. This. The four of them. Simply perfect.


End file.
